Super Mario: Without You
by JCthewriter
Summary: Maybe Luigi will finally be happy? Please read and review! "I'm nothing Without You."
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new book I'm starting! It's another song-fic but I think you guys will love it! This is a Daisy X Luigi fic... Enjoy! **

**And...As usual I always use Luigi as my main protagonist. But there will be a few POV switch ups from time to time! **

**If you get confused anytime during the story please ask me and I'll tell what happened! :D**

**~Jax **

* * *

**Luigi****:**

We were in the middle of a baseball game and I was pitcher/2nd baseman. My brother was waiting for me to pitch and he is batting. We were going against each other because it's more fun that way. I was procrastinating because my vision as been going a lot lately. Mario doesn't actually know the _whole _story but there were a few close calls; ending up with me in the hospital. I really don't know either to be honest. It all started a few weeks ago when I was unconscious for a while. You see though, Mario and I have been fighting frequently and right now there's nothing I can do. But the fight we recently had resulted us not talking to each other for a week. Yes, it's been a week. I'm not sure he cares what happens anymore, esepcially to me. I don't want to be a bother so I shot him a quick glance and got off the base. He lowered his bat and watched me walk away. I walked straight into Princess Peach, not realizing my eyes were getting really bad.

"Sorry, Princess!" I said quickly, and found the locker rooms. I sat on the bleachers that were behind my locker. Unfortunately, Mario's locker was right next to mine so, that really didn't help. I actually been avoiding him a lot; afraid that he'll flip out on me. I rubbed my temples as my head throbbed. My eyes went all hazy, and I nearly tumbled over when I felt something catch me or something.

"You okay?" I heard an all too familiar voice ask, sliding me back up in a sitting position.

"What?" I tried to focus my vision on the person in front of me, it looked like Mario. Yep, it was. I knew that red cap anywhere.

"I said, 'are you okay'?" He sat down next to me taking off his cap; wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"I guess." I say, I heard the flatness in his voice, I felt a little hurt that it was flat. I thought we were past this fight? I guess not. Mario got up, putting his cap back on and unlocked his locker. His face was blank as well was my vision. I rubbed my eyes consistently,

"Hey, don't do that, you'll make it worse." he says, still with a flat voice. His voice seemed uncaring, not wanting to bother with whatever was happening.

"Can we just make up already?" I blurted, frustrated.

"What are you talking about?" he says looking at me.

"The fight." I reminded, he shook his head, I saw anger in his eyes,

"Let me sleep on it." he muttered, walking away. I got up and leaned against the lockers, tears prickling in the corner of my eyes. I was sick and tired of this nonstop arguing. I went back out to the field and picked up my mit along the way. My vision started to way blurry; too fuzzy. I started to hallucinate really fast. I became dizzy, and forced myself to sit down on the nearest bench. One of my team mates; a Toad, wadeled his way over to me,

"Hey Luigi... Are you okay?" he asks, and with that I fell to the ground as my world went black. Now, don't start worrying because everyone does that. This has been happening a lot lately, and without even thinking I knew people were gathering around me. I opened my blurred eyes; they still hadn't regained vision. I could barely make out Princess Peach, Toad, the other Toads and Yoshi...but I saw no signs of- wait. He's' behind me, I could feel someone lift my head up; it was Mario and he placed it on his lap. i didn't say anything, all I heard were distant voices but all the voices suddenly became silent. I think I heard one of the people ask if they should take me to a hospital. I did NOT want to be hospitalized AGAIN. I tried talking,

"No, hospital." instead it came out weak, barely audible. I felt as if someone was flicking darts at my constently and it's just a massive weight that's pounding my head. My eyes closed without me trying. Before I knew I was totally knocked out; unconscious.

I woke in a hospital bed, I automatically knew it. I sighed in frustration, and plopped my head back against the pillow. My vision was back, not 100 % but good enough for me to see. My head ache was gone, I felt like myself again. I looked around, I only was in the room, then the door opened.

"Hey, you're awake." It was Mario's voice, he sounded tired as if he has been up all night. He came in and pulled up a chair and sat next to my bed. He leaned forward and put all his weight on his legs he tried to give a smile, but it just didn't work.

"Yeah, how long was I out?" I ask, realizing my voice is back, Mario shook his head and breathed out. he looked up at me,

"About two days. We were all freaking out, the doctor joked about it a lot. That obviously pissed me off more. You have no idea how worried you had me, Bro...The doctor also said your heart stopped a few times, making the wait even worse." The only thing that had crossed my mind is that he called me 'Bro' again, were we good? About the fight? I mean it was really bad too?

"Are we good then? You know, all the arguing that's been going on?" I tried asking him again, a return to Wednesday's conversation. He didn't answer me, he just shrugged. I felt a little betrayed and disappointed in _myself_. I probably figured that's a no.

"I said I'll sleep on it." he muttered looking at the clock.

"When do I get out of here? This is the last place I wanna be in." I say looking around, then staring at the IV in my hand. Mario gave another shrug,

"That I wish I knew... I know you hate hospitals Luigi, but they're just trying to help." I felt like crying, I was so tired of the same lame excuse. I wanted answers, the door to my room opened again, and I saw a young woman with perfect brunette, red-ish hair. It sat on her shoulders, she walked over me,

"Oh! You're awake! That's awesome," her perky voice says, she gave a cheery smile. "I'm Daisy, your nurse." **(*Author smiles*)**. I smiled back, I waved slightly, and looked at Mario. He rose his eyebrows and grinned. Obviously trying to hide a laugh,

"Oh, well, you-

"Luigi? Yes. I do know your name, and I know your brother too. I'm a good friend of Princess Peach." she explains, standing beside me. She walked to the door, taking one last look at me, with a smirk on her face. she gracefully walked out closing the door behind her. Mario playfully hit my arm,

"Lucky! The last time I was hospitalized I got Nurse Bertha." His eyes gave away excitement, he was actually smiling. I gave him a look of confusion- waiiittt a minute. He's trying to get me to talk to her, I know where this is going. Nice try, but it's not gonna work. Another confession I may need to share is that I've been alive for 20 years and I still haven't dated a girl. Ever. It was always my brother; but he finally grew some chest hair to ask Princess Peach out in the spring of '11. Boy is he crazy about her, but I think I just am about to follow in his footsteps.

"Do you think I have a shot with Daisy?" I ask cutting right to it,

"Daisy, believe it or not, is a Princess. Like Peach? I saved her once a long time ago, a longggg time ago. Too long ago for you to remember. She's more fierce and has a lot of energy, than Peach. You'd be surprised how much you two would have in common. I've been good friends with her for a while now. She's the Princess of Sarassaland." Oh my god, how did my brother know all of this? I didn't know?

"But do you think I have a chance with her?" I ask again,

"That's your own call, Bro." with that he drifted off to sleep, I didn't realize it's 10 at night.

"Finally! I'm going to get out of this place!" I shout, walking with Mario into the check out area. The IV left a mark on my hand but I didn't care, there's been in an IV in the exact same hand more than once. Mario smiled, I could tell it was a fake one though, but I played along anyways. Once I was in the car, I cranked the music really loud and starting singing to 'Thrift Shop'. What? Don't give me that look! It's a fun song to rap to! **(Really funny story real quick: My cousin texted me saying she was waiting in the car cuz her dad and bro were in ****Goodwill**** but then THRIFT SHOP came on! I was laughing so hard!)** Within a few minutes I got Mario singing along too, it was the best thing that happened today. We pulled into the drive way and I got out of the car still humming to 'Thrift Shop'. Mario and I were laughing the whole way home, it times like this I wish that we could do this more often. I walked into the kitchen; where Mario went considering any time he came home from somewhere, the kitchen was the first place he came to. There was a knock on the door, I walked over to it and to find Princess Peach standing in the door way. I let her in,

"I thought I heard more than one voice! Welcome back, Luigi!" Peach says cheerfully, skipping in and hugging me tightly. She skipped over to Mario, kissing his cheek. I smiled lightly, since they're dating now, I see Peach a lot more often now. It's been a while and I'm starting to wonder when Mario's to pop the question. I mean 'cmon, the guy's going on 22, and it's pretty damn obvious they both love each other. The awkward part though is that if they get married, Princess Peach will become part of the _family_. Does anybody else not get this picture? I simply said,

"Well, I'll leave you two alone and I'm gonna go upstairs." I backed away slowly, Peach has a lot of restrictions and femininity but over the years she's gotten more loose and layed back. And you know what? I thank Mario for that. A couple years ago I stopped liking Peach because Mario just loved her much. And at the rate I was going there was no way I was going to catch up to Mario.

I made my way into my room; green walls, but I had a lot of surfing stuff in it. I had a surf board in the corner of my room, I do know how to surf it's just that the waves here suck. The surf board was a Rip Curl sponsored one and it was white with blue strips going down the sides. On my nightstand was a favorited picture of Mario and I at Cheap Cheap Beach when we were 13. This picture was a favorite of both me and Mario. I had a few more pictures that ran up the left wall that faced my door. Some were 'friends' and others were just old pictures of Mario and I just being silly. But my all time favorite got in the school year book for High School one year. It was the first picture that started the chain of pictures on the wall. It was Mario giving me a nuggie but we were both smiling and trying to look at the camera. It was one of the more happy times in our lives, this picutre was taken at my High School graduation. Also the reason why I was wearing my graduation gown in this picture, therefore why Mario is dressed up nicely. I held the picture in my hand and every few seconds I couldn't help but smile. Mario and I don't see eye to eye on much these days. We aren't fighting as much as we were earlier this week. Due to the obvious fact that I fainted at the baseball field on the years Mario has become more serious rather than silly, but I stayed the same. I looked at my IPad to see if it was charged, I messed around with Siri for a while. I asked her just really random question like, 'what's today's weather' and telling her to look up something on the internet. I got back and stood in the middle of my room, I looked around sadly. I heard laughing from downstairs so that means Peach is still here. My room was actually big enough in length that I could do mini round-offs. A lot of the time I spend in my room was condesending my own problems or making some music with my old -mini- guitar that sits in my closet. I have been trying to teach myself how to play 'Broken' by Seether. I got the whole song pretty much nailed but it's the riff that's making it sound funky. I heard a faint knock on my door, I opened it for whoever was standing there. There stood Mario,

"Hey, whaddya doin'?" he says glaring around in my room then looked at me. I shrugged,

"Oh nothing special. Did Peach go home?" I sighed,

"Yeah. Listen so, I was thinking about asking her on Sunday..." I leaned against the doorway 'very interested' how Mario's planning to propose to Peach. I drifted off into a day dream where it was only me in it and I was alone in my room. And that's what I wanted right now, to be alone. I had a flat look on my face, that said 'I really don't care'. Of course I was happy for him but I wish that something good was going to happen to me.. Do you get what I'm trying to say? "Hey! Were you listening?" Mario says,

"Yeah, I stopped listening at the point about asking her Sunday...Wait, isn't Sunday Peach's birthday?" I say adjusting myself against the door, Mario gave me a 'duh' look,

"That's nice, Bro." was I all I could think of to say, I turned around and went back in my room. What I didn't realize is that Mario was still in the doorway.

"So, I was thinking and I forgive you." He says, coming in and sitting on my bed.

"Forgive me for what?" I ask, busy with something else not actually processing what he said.

"The fight we had." he said,

"Oh, yeah. I didn't mean anything I said to you." I say looking at him,

"Neither did I." he says,

"Brothers?" I say holding out my hand.

"Brothers." He says taking it, we did our little hand shake thing where we fist bump each other.

* * *

**So, there's the first chapter! I am in love with the story line! Yes, in the beginning I did say Daisy X Luigi. But there will be a twist! A HUGE twist! Keep in the reel for chapter 2! **

**Please review!**

**~Jax**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 in ****_Without You_****! Review! Enjoy!**

**~Jax :D**

* * *

Luigi:

Mario and I sat in my room just talking for a good hour, this time not willing to kill each other. I decided to ask,

"Do you want me to play a song on guitar I've been finally learned for ya?"

"Sure." He says with a nod, I pulled out my guitar and sat back down. I had to tune it because it didn't have the right tuning on it. I didn't want to play 'Broken' yet because I can't get the riff right yet. I decided to play a difficult Staind song, _Please_. It's a really sad song but it's really good. Mario doesn't care if the songs cusses but he scolds me everytime I do through conversation.

These are the lyrics I sang:

_"Can't you see that I'm sick of this?_  
_Chances are, you are oblivious to how I feel_  
_Sitting on your throne, and I'm sure that I'm not alone_

_Tell me please, who the f*** did you want me to be? _  
_Was it something that I couldn't see? _  
_Never knew this would be so political_  
_And please, I'm still wearing that miserable skin_  
_And it's starting to tear from within_  
_But it's obvious that doesn't bother you, so please_

_I didn't think that you'd sell me out_  
_Now I know what you're all about_  
_You might feel in control of things_  
_But you're not holding all the strings_

_Tell me please, who the f$%&& did you want me to be?_  
_Was it something that I couldn't see?_  
_Never knew this would be so political_  
_And please, I'm still wearing this miserable skin_  
_And it's starting to tear from within_  
_But it's obvious that doesn't matter to you_

_I've swallowed all your answers_  
_I've swallowed all my pride_  
_You've used up all your chances_  
_Can't keep this all inside_

_Tell me please, who the f%^&* did you want me to be?_  
_Was it something that I couldn't see?_  
_Never knew this would be so political_  
_And please, I'm still wearing this miserable skin_  
_And it's starting to tear from within_  
_But it's obvious that doesn't bother you_  
_So please, don't keep telling me that it's okay_  
_I don't buy all the sh!t that you say_  
_And quite honestly, I'm f**** sick of it_  
_So please, if I cut off this nose from my face_  
_Then I wouldn't feel so out of place_  
_But it still wouldn't be quite enough for you_  
_So please." __**(**_**I ****hate**** using f-bombs and sh!t in my story as is but it's a song that I'm starting to love so, ya...) **

After I finished the song, Mario said,

"You know, if I caught you saying those words in public, you realize I'd have your head right?" Duh.

"Yes, Mario, I know that." _Please _is a really difficult to play especially especially on a mini guitar. A mini guitar is at least half the size of a full size guitar so, of course it's going to be a bit more difficult. In some stores the mini guitars cost _more _that the _full sized_ ones. But this one was a birthday gift, and some of you may not know this unless you follow me on Twitter **(What?)**but; Mario's birthday is actually one day before mine so, this is why he's older. So, technically speaking, Mario's birthday is..._Tomorrow._ Woah, that was quick. His birthday is April 19 and mine's the 20, **(referance to **_**Bully; **_**a short story I wrote a few days** **ago.)**. So, really, he's turning 23 tomorrow and he still hasn't proposed. Okay, _now _I'm confused, I asked,

"Tomorrow's your birthday right?"

"Yeah, why?" He says as if I didn't remember it was his birthday tomorrow...(Which I didn't).

"Nothing just making sure...But what did you think of the song cover?" I said messing with the tuning again.

"It was good, but it can always be better." I sighed at his comment; _no, Mario, _I thought, _no, it cannot be better than that. _Sometimes I think Mario's too motivational; he likes it when people try their best all the freaking time. As if it needs to be perfect, and frankly, I'm never perfect. Yeah, I love that guy but he's somewhat controlling and a perfectionist. It had just occured to me that when Mario proposes to Peach and if she says, "yes," (more than likely), that she'll become part of the _family_. Does anyone else not see what's weird about the picture I'm giving. And when they are married, all I can say is good luck to her.

Let's face it, I'm not the world's greatest gift-giver so, every year on Mario's birthday I'm always thinking, _Oh, wait, I have to actually go to the store this time?_ But I never can guess what he wants each year because he is probably one of the most difficult people to shop for. I'm always easy but I have been getting more difficult over the years. I got up to put away my guitar and I came across an old scrapbook that was from i think when both of us were around 8-ish range.I pulled it out from under the pile of stuff in my closet and layed it on my bed. Mario walked over to me curious and noticed the book on my bed,

"Is that the scrapbook we made when we were kids?" I nodded opening to the first page. It showed a really old picture of Mario and I being silly 8 year olds. I, being the weirdest one had my mouth open and my eyes were crossed. Mario had his tongue stuck out and his eyes were in different directions. It looked like we were having a lot of fun, I heard Mario chuckle gruffly, "We were so young and clueless back then." I gave a flat laugh at is comment. I sat on the bed as _Please'_s lyrics strolled into my head. "Tell me please, who the f*** did you want to be? I am still wearing this miserable skin and it's starting to tear from within..." I flipped through the pages noticing that every time a picture was there I was _skinner _than the last. I choked on my spit, and Mario patted my back. He revolted is hand away quickly,

"Gah," I had a flashback of a bunch of different time periods. A lot of them were from my treatment. My room mate there had passed away at the age of 20 because of the same reason I was there. Before I went into treatment I had only eaten very little, and forced myself not to eat. There was a moment of silence between Mario and I as I stared at him, "Sorry, Bro. Bad memories coming back to ya, eh?" He cracked a sad half crooked smile. His eyes gave away comfort and sympathy. I hated talking about this topic above all things that happened to me as a kid. I still struggle with this hardship every now and then but Mario's there to help as well as the rest of the 'friends' I have. You'd believe those quotes around 'friends' if you met them. I always tell Mario that "I'll be in recovery for the rest of my life, even if it means I'm here or in treatment." In my case of the challenge, it wasn't uber bad it was scary. It always was and still is to deal with. You won't know if you wake up the next day alive or you wake up in heaven. Every day is different, I am thankful for everyone that stayed with me on my road to recovery every time I think back to the horror. I was never hospitalized but I was placed in a treatment center (as you already know) and had counseling to get my mental and emotional health stable again. When I found out that I had this let's say 'obstacle' in my life; a lot of people turned and walked away, or others ran away. They wanted no part of it, the only people who stood by fully Mario and Peach also Toad and sometimes Yoshi. Most people would just frightened and run and others won't care what happens to you. I remember the first day I found out I had this 'obstacle' and I was diagnosed with it I distinctly remember what Mario had said:

"We'll take it day by day. One day at a time, little bro." He had said that while tightly hugging me while I was sobbing hysterically. I had felt like it was entirely my own fault that I had been diagnosed with the 'obstacle'. I had remembered he started to cry a bit too, even the strongest people known are allowed to cry because it makes us _human_. I had stayed in treatment for I believe two months. I kind of lost track after the second day...I am now at a healthy state and more happy again, I'm recovering if you hadn't realized it yet and I learned to enjoy life. I started taking out my anger and agony on guitar, music and drawings instead of my own being. I mainly express it through song or inanimate objects (pencils, crayons, etc., anything breakable that Mario won't yell at me for). Breaking stuff is rare but it's more than likely I'll sing an angry song and take my emotions out on songs. Or the infamous cussing under breath exercise.

While I was struggling with it after the diagnosis and I hadn't looked at myself in 2 years through the mirror was scary enough. I was too skinny for my age; and I looked like I was eight again rather 18. This had a dramatic effect on Mario's life too, not to make his life even more confusing but he had to deal with me and my 'obstacle' as well. Still to this day he asks me if I even ate anything at all today and I'll normally answer "yes" and say whatever I had eaten. I wasn't at the point where I couldn't even eat because I'd upchuck it, but pretty damn close if you ask him!

...

I had came to the conclusion why I had forgotten about this scarpbook anyways. I closed it quickly wishing I hadn't found it. I tossed it back into my closet and went into one of my drawers and found a granola bar. I leaned against my bed and together Mario and I sat in silence. A few minutes later he spoke,

"So, do you think Peach will say 'yes.'?" Nice change of topic, bro. I nodded taking a bite of my granola bar,

"Anyone can see that you guys are crazy about each other, of course she will."

"God, I'm so nervous." He says,

"You? Mario? Are you feeling okay? It seems like you're never nervous." I seriously thought he was messing with me,

"Nope, and yeah I'm nervous. Luigi, I told you this before and I'll say it again; even I get nervous and scared."

"Well, don't worry about it that much, you have until Sunday. It's only Wednesday, bro." I said, talking with my hands, my granola bar in the palm of my hand. "Besides, what are you even gonna wear?"

"Whatever I wear to her party, Luigi." He sighed, there was a knock on the door down stairs. We both walked down and Mario opened the door, me standing at the side of the door. My eyes widened because there stood _Daisy_ and Peach.

* * *

**If anyone got the point of 'obstacle' Luigi's explaining to you, I ****AM NOT**** trying to offened ANYONE who is struggling with it! ****Stay strong****! By the way I apologize about all the A/Ns in this chapter. I felt like I needed to explain stuff...**

**_Simple Minded People~_**

**_-Jax :D Please review! _**

**Btw, you'll guys will love the next chapter! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chappie 3 in ****_Without You_****! Enjoy, and review! **

**~Jax :D**

* * *

Luigi:

I couldn't believe who was with Peach, I mean, Mario wasn't kidding. She smiled politely at me, I smiled at her, but it came out as a crooked one. She giggled, Mario glared at me as if he was telling me to "shut up" or something. I cleared my throat and stood next to the door, letting the girls through. Mario closed the door behind him and sat down next to Peach and I, being the coward I am, stood behind the counter. I could see Mario trying to hold in a laugh, I shook my head stiffly at him. He couldn't help it, he busted out laughing. Peach looked at him startled, Mario tumbled over laughing. My face felt like it was burning up, Daisy shrugged at me; a smirk on her face.

"Mario? Are you okay?" Peach asks, still startled about his sudden outburst. He got up off the floor and pretended to wipe away a tear. He nodded at Peach, and got his serious face plastered on his face again.

"Yeah- ha-ha, Luigi, can I talk to you?" he says, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Daisy realize he was laughing at me. I sighed and walked over to him, he pulled over out of the sight of the girls. "That right there is last thing you want to do," He says giving me advice.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, clueless. He sighed, shaking his head,

"I mean, go talk to Daisy. She isn't going to bite, stop turning her away." He was referring to me to stop standing behind the kitchen counter.

"What," I say in a hushed, loud voice, "No!"

"You like her don't you?" he says, elbowing me in the rib cage, wiggling his eye brows up and down. A smirk on his face. All I did was shrug, I was unsure of what to do. I was confused out of my mind, Mario was actually trying to help me. "All I'm asking is to just go talk to her." He presses on, I shook my head,

"I prefer being a loner." Mario rolled his eyes; which was quite noticeable. He whacked me in the arm and said,

"Luigi! Man up!" I had yelled out an "ow!" when he whacked my arm, he stared at me. "By the way, how on earth could that hurt? I didn't even hit you that hard?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed yet, I'm still regaining all that muscle for gymnastics after my body ate it all before treatment!" I yelled sourly..._Too loud._ The girls gasped, startled again. I walked back out casually but rubbing my arm. I noticed Daisy curious, she looked at my arm (which Mario hits people -me- really hard, I can bet you that by tomorrow there will be a bruise). I looked at her then I followed her eyes, I stopped rubbing my arm, and sat next to her.

"You okay there?" She says, casually, nodding at my arm.

"Uh? Oh! Yeah! It's fine!" I saw Mario stroll on out whistling from the corner we were arguing in. Mario sat back down next to Peach and set his hand on hers. She smiled at him, "So, uh, what's new?" I tried to start a less awkward conversation.

"Peach, let's go for a walk." Mario says quietly (I could still hear him), to her, hopping off his chair. She followed getting what he was trying to say. I was _so _going to kill him as soon as he hauls his ass back in here.

"Soooo..." Daisy says, trying to hide a smile. Her eyes glowed in the sunlight coming in from the windows.

"So...," I copied her, "You like being here?" YOU IDIOT! Don't say that to her! Address her, get to know her. She's obviously waiting to hear from you! I felt a conscience say,

"Here? As in Sarassaland? Yeah, it's so much more...I dunno, I guess there's just more to do." She says,

"Ah, isn't Sarassaland in the desert?" I asked, looking down trying to hide my burning face. I saw her nod,

"Yup, I love coming here for winter, it's so much cooler. And because it's the desert, it's _always_ hot." Woah, does she talk a lot. Not that I mind that...Not at all. I do too, I'm not going to lie. I nodded in agreement with her, I had been there a few times but I can hardly remember them.

"So, Luigi, how are you holding up?" she asks, looking a little down at me because my head was still hanging. I'm pretty sure she's referring to the hospital incident. I nodded again,

"Good." Really? That's all I could say? Wow. Just wow.

"You don't talk much do you?" She asks, sitting back in her chair. Taking a sip of water from the bottle I guess she had brought with her. My head lifted up, I shook it,

"No! I do, it's just that...Never mind. Heh, I actually talk quite a bit when it's Mario and I at the house." I scratched the back of my head,

"That's cool, so, what do you do in your spare time? Any hobbies?" Daisy's tone was still casual, she seemed like a cool girl. I surprised that she was actually interested in what I had to say, because most people would have already stopped me. I think we've established that I'm not the most interesting person...

"Ha-ha, yeah, I play guitar...Uh, that's about it." I said trying to think of stuff I do around here. Daisy smiled,

"That's cool, are you a pro?" she asks,

"I guess you can say that...Sa- Say Daisy, um,- Oh crap I'm getting nervous.

"Yes?"

"Would- would you like to go on a date sometime?" Her eyes lit up,

"Of course! About 6:30, tonight?" Daisy bounced in her chair slightly, I could see she was thrilled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mario standing in the window; talking to Peach.

"That sounds great, see you then." I say getting down from my chair as she did the same.

"Well, I better head on back to Sarassaland before my father freaks that I was gone later than allowed." She says nodding at the door,

"Okay- dokie. Bye!" I say, smiling, for the first time...the first real smile, I had in a while.

"See ya later, Luigi!" She says, heading out the door, not noticing Mario and Peach. Once she was gone, I assumed Peach had followed her and Mario came through the door. A huge grin played across his face,

"Well? How did it go?" he asked, I walked over to him and pinched him hard. "OW!" He yells, "What in the _hell_ was _that_ for?!"

"For hitting me earlier and leaving us intentionally!" I yelled back,

"Hey! I did you a favor!"

"Yeah, you did! And that was you're reward!" I say, referring to the pinch. We were silent for a few minutes, then he said,

"But tell me what happened at least." I sighed and said while pulling him into a hug,

"She said 'yes'!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it, yes, it was a little too short but it was short and sweet. I'll have the next chappie up soon! **

**Review please!**

**~Jax**


End file.
